Here Comes The Sun
by Karen Pttzn
Summary: Para Beatle Contest. Edward, un vampiro solitario y sin humor. Todo cambia drásticamente cuando entra su luz: Bella.


**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción" Here comes The Sun" le pertenece a George Harrison & Al grupo "The Beatles". La Historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: **Here comes the Sun.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Karen Obsesion Twilight  
**Pareja: **Bella&Edward.  
**Número de palabras: **  
**Rating: **K+

**Sumary: **Edward, un vampiro solitario y sin humor. Todo cambia drásticamente cuando entra su luz: Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Here comes the Sun**

**The Beatles**

_Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here_

_Little darlin' the smiles returning to their faces _

_Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin' _

Había pasado una semana desde que Bella Swan había ingresado a esta escuela. Era la novedad de esta jodida escuela. Todos los inmaduros de ésta, no hacían más que hablar de ella todo el tiempo. Buscaban la forma de agradarle para que a ella le gustaran, como había dicho: _Inmadurez_. Por una extraña razón era la única excepción a mis poderes mentales y eso me molestaba. Ella había hecho que me pasaran tres cosas desafortunadas:

1era: Había despertado hace tres semanas el monstruo que yacía en mi, y por eso la odiaba.

2da : Había quedado en la misma aula que yo para todas las clases y se sentaba justamente al lado de mí.

3ra : Hoy, iríamos de excursión.

Menos mal que estaba nublado, y el cielo parecía decir que el Sol no saldría hoy. Típico de Forks.

_Edward vamonos ya - _pensó Alice, mi hermana. Iba muy contenta de la mano de Jasper, le agradaba salir de excursión, pero estaba feliz más de lo normal- _Tranquilo, hoy todo saldrá bien_ - "La adivina" y sus predicciones.

Justamente cuando me paré para salir, Bella Swan pasó a mi lado meneando su cabello _¿Es que lo hacía a propósito?_ Definitivamente, a partir de hoy, no confiaría en Alice _¿No que todo saldría bien?_. Deje de respirar, para evitar que mis instintos animales despertaran. Bella me miró , nuestras miradas se cruzaron y un pequeño sonrojo abarcó sus mejillas. Sentía que me desmayaría, literalmente. Menos dos puntos para la "Adivina".

Quería evitar a Bella Swan de todas las formas posibles, no quería que esto de verdad terminara en tragedia. Así que mis hermanos y yo, nos fuimos al autobús contrario.

-Eddie anda de malass- dijo Emmet en un tono socarrón.

-Cállate Em- dije en un tono neutro. No quería darle la razón por que me molestaría todo el rato.

-Esa chica te va a matar, claro, literalmente jaja - Emmet y sus bromas. Amaba a mi hermano, pero hasta un punto.

-Por favor, Emmet, sino fuera un vampiro créeme, que me daría jaqueca. Jasper- llamé- Por favor.

-Claro- dijo el rubio y me sentí mucho mejor.

El recorrido fue bastante largo y sobre todo aburrido. Alice debió haberme dicho que llevara un IPod o Mi teléfono para entretenerme. Punto menos para la Señorita "Adivina". Hubiera sido más fácil irnos aparte y correr entre los árboles como lo que eramos: Vampiros; hasta llegar al lugar de la excursión.

_"Señora Cope somos Vampiros y podemos correr el cuádruple de lo que hace el autobús a 100 Km/h , así que nos vamos aparte"_

Si Edward sigue soñando_, ¿Mencioné que a la Señora Cope le daría un paro cardíaco en ese momento?_

Al bajar al autobús vi que Jessica iba con Bella y Ángela.- _Dios está volteando para acá_- parloteó Jessica- _Me alsaré mas la blusa, ¿se ven bien mis pechos? Espero que parezcan voluptuosos... - _Jessica y sus plásticos pensamientos. Bella parecía tímida..._¿Qué estará pensando?_ Otra vez, la pregunta del millón.

-¡Haber estudiantes!- Gritó El Sr. Morrison por una corneta-. ¡A la izquierda irán los hombres y a la derecha las mujeres¡Ordenense en filas para que pueda haber paso entre las casa de campaña!

_¡Dr. Morrison¡¿Y los vampiros en donde van? _Sí, Edward...

-¡Edward!¡Edward!- Parloteó Alice-. Ayúdanos a mi a Rose a hacer nuestra casa.

-Vale.

-Edward no estés molesto.

-No lo estoy.

-Te conozco lo bastante bien.

-Me conozco a mí mismo, estoy bien.

-Créme lo estarás.

-Gracias- dijo la "Adivina" cuando la terminé. Todos tuvieron un verdadero lío al hacerlas, y unos por no hacerlas, decidieron meterse en la casa de campaña de otros. Humanos...

-¡Haber jóvenes , esta anocheciendo y quiero que dos personas vayan a buscar leña! -Anuncio la Sr. Cope. Por supuesto todos actuaron como patos e hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo.

-Tu Cullen , Irás - _Ge -nial-_ ¿Acaso esto iba a empeorar? Claro, Edward de malas = a todo le irá mal.

-Señoritas , ¿Quién quiere ir con el Sr. Cullen?- preguntó la anciana.

-Yo! Yo! Sr. Cope yo! Yo!- Empezaron a gritar y sus pensamientos no eran del todo bueno.

-Señorita Swan, irá con el Señor Cullen.

-¡¿Qué?¡- dijo ella, pero luego su expresión cambio ¿Qué pensaba ella ahora?.

-Bueno, vayan por el oeste, encontrarán más leña ahí- dijo el Sr. Morrison.

Esto me sonaba a esas historias en los libros en que nada mejoraría, y precisamente estaba en uno de ellos:

_"La Vida de Edward Cullen"_

_Capítulo 1_

_"La Desgracias está por todas partes"_

Obvio, en un libro de terror. Bella se acercó a mí con expresión tímida y yo empecé a caminar hacia el este, donde había más leña, evidentemente el Sr. Morrison no sabía nada. Aquí solíamos venir de caza, por lo que conocía bastante bien el terreno.

-¿Que haces? - preguntó desconcertada Bella-. El señor Morrison dijo que al Oeste.

-Créeme, conozco lo bastante bien este lugar, hay más leña por aquí.

-¿Y por qué conoces este lugar?¿Has venido aquí antes?

Esas preguntas curiosas me sobresaltaron.- Sí, como la palma de mi mano.

-_Eso es parte de...-_ dijo en voz baja, obviamente la escuche.

-¿Parte de que?...- Lo arruiné, había despertado tanto mi curiosidad que lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí -_ ¿Que me pasaba?_ Ahora Edward Cullen era sincero, o mejor dicho, estaba idiotizado por esos grandes ojos color marrón- chocolate.

-Edward yo...- agachó la cabeza tímida. Esperé-. Bueno...sé que eres.

Me congelé. _¿Acaso ella sabía mi secreto?_ No puede ser, nadie lo sabía, nadie se lo pudo haber dicho. A lo mejor interpreté mal, tal vez ella piensa que soy otra cosa, un violador por ejemplo. Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas para ocultar mi horror y su corazón latió más rápido. _¿Dije algo?_

-¿Y que soy supuestamente?

-Un vampiro.

Error. Ella sí lo sabía.

¿Podía estar más aterrorizada que yo? Respuesta: Sí. ¿Y donde están los gritos?¿Donde está el llanto? Bella ¿Por qué no sales corriendo? Una persona normal lo haría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- No podía creerlo pero era lo único que me vino a la mente, creo que había entrado en shock.

-Bueno, tus acciones- era increíble que no le daba miedo-. Desde el primer día que llegue y bueno...llegué a ésta conclusión. ¿Es verdad?¿Tú eres...?

-Mira yo...

-Edward no tienes que mentirme, sólo dime la verdad- y vi sus grandes ojos, llenos de esperanza, desesperación ¿Amor?, todo nadando en el chocolate derretido de sus ojos. Y por fin lo entendí, ¿Acaso fue tan..tan idiota? ¿Como no me había dado cuenta antes?

Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de _ella_. Creo que estaba y estoy obsesionado con ella, desde el primer día. _¿Podría un corazón muerto, volver a latir? Creo que sí._

-Sí, lo soy. ¿No te asusto?

-En absoluto. Creo que... perdona sí te parece algo fuera de lugar...pero, estoy enamorada de ti.

Esas palabras me reconfortaron. Ésta personita acababa de cambiar mi mundo, ya no era la gravedad ni la tierra lo que me sostenía, sino ella. Quizás al amor que siento por ella sea capaz de cerrar bajo llave el monstruo dentro de mí. Tal vez haya una esperanza, tal vez siempre la hubo. Había estado en un invierno largo, frío y solitario durante muchos años; Pero ahora había entrado el sol que por siglos, había estado esperando. Ahora entendía a Alice "Todo estaría bien" y lo mismo digo: "Está todo bien". Ahora le daría un 10 a la "Adivina". Esta parte de mi vida vendría bien una canción como las películas cuando les ponen _Scores_ o _Soundtracks_, en mi caso serían los Beatles, Here Comes The Sun; De acuerdo, Bella me afectó.

La mire a los ojos, no pude decir nada, solo me quede mirando, sin decir una sola palabra por un momento todo paso en camara lenta mientras la miraba, hasta que escuche su voz, que en un zumbido me trajo a la realidad, que sin duda era mejor que cualkier sueño. Aun seguia sin poder hablar, las palabras regresaban a mi. Tan sólo dije:

-Yo también.

No me la podia creer de donde habian salido esas fuerzas, se quedó sorprendida haciendo el rubor que más amaba. Apartir de ahora sería diferente, sería un hombre transformado.

_"La vida de Edward Cullen"_

_Capítulo 2_

_"Bienvenido a la felicidad"_

* * *

**N/A : ¿Que les pareció? Debo decir que esto no lo planeé, había ideado otra cosa totalmente diferente, pero a la hora cambió. Lady de verdad que es una escritora increíble y sólo por ella entré al concurso. Debo darle crédito también a mi amigo Ángel, me inspiró para esto, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Espero que la novela haya sido de su agrado.**

**¿Reviews? Dejen uno por favor. Saben que es el mejor pago. Karen Pttzn**


End file.
